


Art Post for A Town Called Rhoda written by Smalltrolven

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cabin, Dystopian, M/M, SPNDystopiaBang2020, post apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: Story Summary: It’s the end of the world, and Dean believes Sam is gone along with the rest of San Francisco. When the nukes began to fall they were separated by hundreds of miles, and now there’s no point. He tries his hardest to move on, living in a small town in the redwood forest of Northern California. This is the story of what happens when Sam eventually shows up after enduring an epic journey just to reach Dean.This is the art post. You can find links to the main story inside.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: SPN Dystopia Bang 2020





	Art Post for A Town Called Rhoda written by Smalltrolven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smalltrolven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/gifts).



> This is the Art post for the story 'A Town Called Rhoda' written by the lovely [smalltrolven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven).  
> You can find the full story [HERE on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991226) or head on over to [LJ](https://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/143416.html) if you prefer 😄.  
> See main story for full tags and warnings and be sure to leave the author some love! 💛
> 
> A big thank you also to the hardworking mods of the Spn Dystopian Bang for their dedication and for hosting such an enjoyable bang.💛  
> Artist Note: this art post contains mild spoilers. If you don't want to have hints of whats to come then head on over and read the story first.
> 
> The Artwork within this post is gen. Rating for the main story is explicit.

Cover Art for **A Town Called Rhoda** written by Smalltrolven - artwork by me 😊

The cover shows a bearded Sam Winchester on his horse Poppy making the long journey to find his brother.

I decided to make a gif of the cover. To do that I cut out Sam and Poppy... then added wind and sunlight over the original picture before adding Sam and Poppy back into the foreground.

I had a lot of fun drawing a curly haired horse. Every single one of those curls is individually drawn and needed about 4 layers of colours! but i think she is worth it 😁

(All the artwork for this story is drawn by hand with a stylus and tablet in Photoshop. Gif Animation effects were added using Werble.

—o0o—

The first scene from the story that struck me immediately (and I knew that I had to draw it) was the moment Sam and Dean reunited with the glorious nod to the Pilot Episode.

I had a lot of fun trying to draw moonlight coming in through the window but i really like how the shadows on the ground turned out.

> _They tussled back and forth, fighting for control. He finally had the dude pinned when the moonlight from the window highlighted his attacker’s face. Somehow, it was Sam. His brother was bearded and wild-eyed and a fucking beautiful sight to behold._
> 
> _“Dean?”_

—o0o—

And finally I wanted to draw something happy for these boys. This picture is more of an Art Coda than an actually scene, but as you can see: (mild spoilers) them, Poppy and even the chickens all make it to the end. 😁🤗

> _Happily ever after—not exactly, not even close, but at least they were together, and they were prepared as they could be if the demons ever came back. Leave it at that. Good enough had to be good enough._

—o0o—

I hope that you enjoyed the artwork and the story. I definitely had a lot of fun drawing them.

If you haven't read the story you can find the links at the top of the post and do feel free to let us know what you enjoyed. 😄👍


End file.
